


Mermaids and Pixies

by CronutsAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I love their family so much, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythicalstuck, Vantas/Maryam Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora





	1. Chapter 1

Your afternoon starts out like any other, stretched out comfortably on your favorite rock cluster, looking into the crystal waters as you preen and admire your gorgeous hair. You are so proud of it, look at how lovely it curls when it's dry, look at the violet tints and highlights in it, oh god, just look at how luxurious it is all together.

Contented little chirps slip from your lips as you fluff it and comb your fingers through it, jeez, could you be any more beautiful? You don't think it's possible, not at all. Your tail flips lazy in the air behind you, just as lovely as your hair. You are just a living work of beauty, aren't you?

"Well, aren't you a little vain? Things like that could get you into serious trouble, you know."

You roll your regal violet, pupil-less eyes, ignoring the annoying voice and going back to admiring yourself. Then there is a fucking buzzing noise that makes your tail twitch and you look up irritably. Who the fuck dares interrupt you?

Slowly you look up, your tail lowering. There's nothing there? What?

"People could be triggered by how narcissistic you appear to be."

It's official, you've lost your mind of something. You sit up and bare your fangs, pulling your lips back to reveal how well they stood out against your jet black gums. There's a squeak, then suddenly a bright red blip in front of your face.

"Oh dear me, what big teeth you have. You know someone could get hurt if you aren't careful and that is a very triggering."

To show you annoyance, you gnashed them a bit, just to earn another squeak and the blip to fly up above your head.

"You know, I have heard that people also consider being eaten rather fucking rude and triggering. Just a little fact I picked up."

"Oh my cod, vwhy vwon't you just go awvay? I'm shore there are others you could annoy."

"How am I the annoying one when you practically get off to yourself everyday? You're so noisy that everyone doesn't want to come come close to this area and it is very inconvenient to people who come here to relax and bath."

"They shouldn't be bathing in my vwater then and find somevwhere else to vwash their junk."

You snarled at him, thoroughly annoyed by his annoying chirpy voice. Holy fuck, how is he still talking? He's so tiny, he has tiny lungs, how can he have that much air in him?

He makes an undignified noise and zips back in front of your face to try to get your attention, "Hey, sprite, vwhy don't you go off to your friends and leavwe me alone to my best friend?"

"That statement could be vwery triggering to someone vwho has no friends."

"I'm being triggered by you, oh my cod, buoy!"

"What am I doing that is so triggering to a narcissistic mermaid?"

"Merman!"

"Oh, excuuuse me, I didn't mean to offend someone who cannot tell the difference between a fairy and a sprite."

"Vwell aren't you sassy?"

"I'm sorry, it is a fai-"

"Hey, don't you havwe a swvarm or a ring or something to get back to?"

"A court?"

"Yeah, that."

It makes a little noise, it's wings still beating as it seems to think of a way to answer you. You decide that it isn't so bad, I mean, you admired yourself for a few hours, got some warmth and sun, now you are 'chatting' with an over-talkative fairy. At least one of those fucking nagas didn't come along to drip poison on your for fun again, or at least that fucking faun didn't come along to just stare at your for hours. Jesus fucking Christ, he's so fucking creepy.

You wouldn't have minded if that minotaur with the ripped body came along, though. Holy fuck, and people complain about you getting off to yourself. Just as long as his creepy centaur boyfriend doesn't show up, ugh.

"… -ello? Are you even there? Hey, fins, can you hear me?"

"Huh? Yeah, cheif, vwhat's up?"

"I was telling you about the harpies that have taken that have taken my father, my brother, and I in. You were drooling on yourself. And that was what was happening in the land of the living while you were daydreaming."

"Vwait, the harpies? Awv hell yeah, normally you hear about harpies being so ugly your face melts off, but the harpies here? I'd gladly let them scratch oiut my eyes for a night vwith them if they vwanted."

"… Charming."

The absolute disgust in his voice is entertaining, "Hey, this is my spot to do as I please, don't get your knickers in a twvist because I'm stating my ovwn opinion and personal fantasies. I guess you shouldn't havwe vwent out a your vway to bother me."

His tiny face gets all red and he dives into another rant

What the fuck is up with all the red anyways? He's a flying, talking cherry. You just completely ignore him, glancing back in the water to flirt with yourself and stroke your beautiful scales before you would have to head home.

He flits in front of your face and you groan, making a little snarling motion at him, which doesn't phase him in the slightest.

"I was talking, you know, it's rather-"

"Triggering? I vwas hoping for that. Vwell, you see, little pix-"

"Fairy."

"-Fairy, right. Anyvways, I must take my leavwe. 'm drying out and I havwe to be back before Triton throwvs a fit. So touchy. I'll be here again tomorrowv if you vwant to rant, and I'll accept any lovwe confessions later," you winked just to watch him get flustered as you slipped off the rock and under the water.

You have a feeling that you're not going to be so 'alone' during your alone time anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

You have not had a single day of freedom to yourself. He constantly shows up, chittering and chattering and ranting at you. You do your best to ignore him and admire your beauty in the water, but it just ends up with him getting annoyed at you.

You have found out his name is Kankri and he has a little brother named Karkat. His adopted sisters' names are Kanaya and Porrim (they are still hot as fuck), and his dad's name is Michael. You have told him a little bit about your little brother and that your name is Cronus, but you mostly try to ignore him or get him to leave. You have tried flirting with him, pretending to be asleep, even stroking your slit and making sexual noise, but none of it works on him.

The only thing that really works on him is splashing at him and trying to get him wet. He makes loud squeaks and has to hide from it. It's annoying as all hell, but it works, so you aren't going to knock it.

Today, however, you are using your hands to squirt water at him as he tries to keep dodging the little jets. You're cackling as he spews rants of how badly he is being triggered.

You can't help how entertaining he is while being taunted. It serves him right after all.

When you actually hit him, though, he makes a little strangled noise as he goes down. You stop and watch him in case you have to go save him, you didn't mean to actually hit him. You were kind of scared that you hurt him, what the fuck? He deserved it, why are you scared for him?

You stop and stare at him as he goes from being smaller than your hand to being almost as big as you. He sputters as he lands on the shore, then collapses from not being used to using his legs. His four long, elegant dragonfly-like wings are drooping from being wet. Their brilliantly red designs shimmering as they caught the light in their swirls. You're staring at him in shock and unable to look away.

He coughs and sputters, then slowly takes a few deep breaths before turning to face you, sitting on his ass. He's wearing black tights, no shoes, and sweater that matches his red wing designs. As soon as you see his face, though, you are absolutely breathless. He has beautiful dark skin, thick, black curly hair that frames his face; bright, striking red eyes with thick black eyelashes; and perfect lips.

He started to yell at you at some point for hitting him with water, but you weren't paying attention at all. He stands up, a little shaky on his legs still before he starts to leave. You keep staring until you find your voice.

"Vw-Vwait! Vwhere are you going?"

"I know when I'm not wanted at all, thank you very much."

"No, don't go, please!"

"And why not?"

"I-I just, please, please don't leavwe, I'm sorry, honest."

"Tch, no you aren't. You just want to hit me again," he scoffs and ignores you as he tries to stumble his way to the trees.

"No, I don't vwant to hit you again, please, merfolk nevwer lie, I just, Kankri, please stay."

"Don't you have to go back home or some other dumb excuse to leave?"

"Kankri, no, I vwas scared vwhen I hit you, I vwant to see if you're ok. Please, I lovwe vwhen you come to vwisit me, you're the only vwho vwill spend time vwith me."

He huffs, but sits down against a tree, "I'm only staying because it's hard to walk. I'm going to call Porrim to fetch me, so I suggest you leave before she rips you to shreds."

You're quiet for a minute, then slowly start slipping into the water. You hold yourself up on your elbows then ask him if he was coming back again. When he scowls at you and says that he will think about it, you feel heartbroken and plunge under the water again.

You were surprised and actually pretty giddy when you see him the next day. You lounge and don't even bother admiring yourself, you just watch him and talk to him the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

He has come to see you every single day, not missing one. You smile at him whenever you see him, you have even spent longer and longer amounts of time with him. He forgave you for trying to squirt him out of the air. He was pretty begrudging about it, but he agreed to forgive you if you never did it again.

You never did try again.

You just really, truly, loved his company and wanted to be sure that he actually stayed to give it to you.

You also took time to admire his beauty in more ways than just appearance. His voice could soothe a shark with a toothache when he wasn't all snippy and talking like he was better than everyone. The way he flew seemed more graceful when he wasn't flitting around to avoid your projectiles. He would land petitely on the ground, his wings outstretched, then he would change into his larger form as if it were nothing before putting his feet in the cool water.

He crosses his legs and would talk to you with this smile that made your heart skip a beat. Whenever his gorgeous, dark hair fell in his face, he would push it behind his ear with this lovely little flick of his hand, his fingers curling behind his ear as he continues with his conversation. It's effortless, yet it leaves you wondering how it would be like to kiss those pretty little fingers.

You drag yourself out of your stupid daydreams and listen to him.

He's telling you what it's like outside of the water, telling you the names of all the creatures that live in the forest and all of their habitats. You have learned what it's like high up in the trees and above them, as well as what it's like in a meadow. It's so interesting and sounds wonderful. You wish you could climb a tree or lay out in the warm sun on soft, earthy grass. It must be magical to watch these things called stars. They apparently twinkle and sparkle up in the sky, millions and millions of them, as far as the eye can see. You have seen some of them before, but they are normally obscured by trees, so you could never understand how beautiful they truly are. He also tells you about his little village that he used to live in, how beautiful it was, how good it smelled during the festivals because everyone would wear the best smelling flowers and make salads out of others. He looks so sad when he talks about it and you just want to pull him close and soothe away his pains with your enchanted voice, but you knew that would be going far too far.

He pauses in the middle of his descriptions and asks you what it's like in your pool. You're a little surprised and your fins flick before you quietly tell him what it's like. You tell him about the coral and the fish, your family and the leviathans who lurk deep below, waiting to tease you and pretend to feed you to their lusus.

Kankri frowns as he hears about the mean taunts the other sea creatures direct towards you and your younger brother. When you assure him it's fine, it would be weird if they didn't, because they are higher royalty than you afterall. He keeps frowning and you proceed to tell him about the seahorses, crabs, and guppies that have situated themselves in the small pool, making little places to live, especially outside of your niche that you have claimed for to sleep in.

He seemed to get confused at that and you both have to explain your sleeping arrangements, asking the other in almost horrified tones if that way to sleep hurt or not. Seriously, you don't understand how a nest is comfortable, but a rock niche isn't. He sleeps on straw and branches. Ow. He just accepts it, saying that he guesses everyone has their own thing. He has that adorable little pout on his face that you love so much it aches. You just want to kiss him and make him happy and smile, but, as soon as that idea goes through your head, you realize how much of a bad idea that would be. you would change him and make him hate you. Your chest hurts and your fins droop, causing him to stop and try to see what's wrong with you. You shake your head, telling him that you are fine.

You can tell he doesn't believe you, but you don't care, you just continue on telling him about your pool.

Besides, merpeople shouldn't fall in love anyways.

It always leads to broken hearts and drowned loves.


End file.
